


Self-Indulgence

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Male Submissive, Overstimulation, Snark, Violet Wand, dom!reader, sub!Bandit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: A fic I wrote as a way of self-indulgence. This has Bandit suffering under the touch of a violet wand plus the sadistic touch of the Reader. Enjoy <3





	Self-Indulgence

Dominic vaguely remembers you asking him about his CEDs, then remembers himself joking that he obviously likes being shocked (and shocking others). And while he also thinks that you know he was joking, he’s not quite surprised things turned out this way.

“Can I tie you up?” you ask him, coils of rope and stretches of velcro in hand. 

He eyes you, the bondage material in your hand, then the massage table. It seems like you intend it to be a fun night so he agrees with a devil-may-care smirk. After all, what’s the worst you can do? Well, even if you did your worst, he might enjoy it anyway, the cheeky masochist.

You shake your head but kiss him on the cheek to calm him, wrapping the velcro over his knees, waist, chest and head to bind him to the table. Dominic arches a brow and tests them with a heave of his well-built body. To his surprise, he’s rendered almost immobile by the strength of the velcro. 

With a giggle, you tease him that he’s not going anywhere and tweak at his nipple. Dominic grunts with a tilt of his lips, sticking his tongue out at you as you gather his wrists and tie them to the legs of the table above his head. These ones are bound in a soft sort of rope, he’s not quite sure what kind but they feel sturdy and hold up to his fidgeting. And distracted as he is, he doesn’t realise that you’ve done the same to his ankles until you’re tickling the inside of his knees.

“Ack! Stop!” he laughs and tries to squirm away from you to no avail. He’s held tight, barely able to move an inch before he can’t wriggle away any further. Quickly though, he calms himself once you wander away to a table beyond his line of sight. Anticipation builds in his chest, a low burn starting to simmer in his gut. But despite the butterflies starting to flutter in his belly, Dominic can’t help but quip at you. “Tied down a few helpless souls in your day, liebling?” 

You laugh, turning back wearing nothing but your underwear, “Not sure they were helpless souls, baby. How’re you feeling?”

Dom grins at your bare skin, eyes roaming over the hills of your breasts framed by your bra and the gentle curves of your thighs and ass. So distracted is he that he forgets your question - at least until you start to cut his clothes off him. “Wait! What-!” 

While in reality you forgot to strip him before you tied him down, you merely tut at him out loud, “This is for not answering my question, Dom. How are you feeling?”

“A lot colder than before, thank you,” he grumbles goodnaturedly and watches you slice his jeans and shirt off him with care. 

You slap his slowly hardening cock for his cheek, squeezing it tightly until he whimpers in pain and pleasure alike. “You know what, I think I know a better use for that mouth than for sassing me,” you mutter to yourself and strip off your panties. 

Dom’s eyes widen a fraction, his lips parting and mouth watering at the realisation of what you are intending to do. Dark eyes watch you as you crawl up on the table with a grace only you can manage, your legs long lines as you throw one of them over his head so as to straddle him facing his legs. With his vision now blocked by a most heavenly view of your pussy, Dom can only lick his lips and growl, “Oh yeah, sit on my face. Sit on my face.”

His wish is granted quickly. You want that mouth on you, and you want it now. Dom goes to town the moment your lips make contact with his, feasting, licking, sucking and slurping as though he’s never eaten anything a day in his life. His moans are seductive as he runs his tongue over your lips and clit, taking your bud between his own to nibble at gently. 

You tremble above him with a groan, digging your nails into his solid abs to ground yourself. Focus, focus! Taking the safety scissors again, you cut off his now straining underwear off him to release his aching cock. It’s hard, throbbing, and leaking precum from its hooded head. Fuck, you love his cock. So much so that you can’t resist giving it a few licks to drink up that precum. It’s slightly bitter on your tongue, but the little tremor of his hips beneath you are all worth the taste. 

Dom sighs and moans into your slick flesh, drinking and drinking and tasting until you pull yourself away regretfully. As much as you want to sit on his face for the whole evening, you have something else planned. The soldier growls a little when you leave him - he can’t see you moving even out of his peripheral vision. It makes him a little anxious, a little…excited. 

Those little movements make you smile as you move a few things from that table over to his side. A long, thin piece of rope not unlike shoelace and what looks like a purple comb on the tip of a handheld device. Slowly, gently, you take the bit of rope and trail it over his skin, enjoying when he jumps at the sensation. 

Dom swallows thickly, “What’s that?”

You shush him, “You’ll find out.” Sliding it over his flesh, you make your way to his cock which lies flat on his belly. It’s still throbbing and jumping from your touches, his balls flexing under the delicate skin and making you smile. “You have such a pretty cock, Dom, have I ever told you?” Indeed his cock is probably your favourite - thick without being too thick, a decent length, and curved so perfectly in order to hit all the right spots inside you. Yes, a pretty cock indeed. And it would look far better if it were harder. You tell him so and listen to the helpless whimper as you gather his balls in one hand and use the other to wrap the rope around his cock and balls until he’s breathing deeply at the tightness of it. 

Ah yes, you haven’t tried to put a cock ring on him before. Well, there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there? 

You giggle and climb atop him to sit on his toned thighs, rubbing your hands along his thighs and hips and flanks until Dom is positively squirming under you, his voice thin and reedy from his panting. 

“Oh fuck, that feels-” he gasps as you walk your fingers up and down his now extra sensitive cock.

“All that blood trapped in there,” you smirk and rub the now exposed head of his cock. “Bet that feels super sensitive now right?”

“Agh, scheiße,” he swears. You’re rubbing his slit now, slowly and methodically and just turning his brain to mush. 

His legs strain under your weight and the restraints, his hips trying to buck and search for more contact. But you don’t give in and tease him with that one finger on his cock that just draws out more precum the more you touch him. By the time you decide to show some mercy, Dom is already arching his back and panting gently. 

“Poor baby,” you coo and rub your body along his to ease his ache and yours. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

That jolts him aware and Dom reflexively tries to raise his head, forgetting about the strap over his forehead. “Please!” He gulps and tries again. “Please suck my cock, liebling!”

You laugh and bend your head, your hair tickling his hips. “Good boy.” With that said, you kiss the tip and slide your lips over his oh so sensitive head. Dom croaks out a ‘fuck yes’ and squirms towards you as best he can. Your lips and tongue and hands are like magic and he’s lost in your spell. You bob your head once, then twice, relishing the feel and taste of him on your tongue and lips. As you lift your head, a string of saliva drips out and rolls down the side of his cock, his now very slick cock. 

Licking your lips to clean the drool off it, you reach to the side and grab the wand. Turning it on, you see him rouse a little at its sound. “This is a violet wand, Dom. Do you know what that is?”

Dominic tries to gather his thoughts, clearing his throat and trying to speak, “Y-yeah?”

“Then I hope you were right about liking being shocked, because if not this is going to be rather unpleasant.”

“Wha-” Dom’s question is cut off by the hitch in his breath as you tap the wand over his thigh. Oh. Ohhhh it feels much more pleasant than his CEDs for sure. Tiny little jolts make him jump as you tap tap tap your way to his groin, and then he yelps a little when you press it to his tender balls. His noises only get louder when you tap it on the slick underside of his cock. 

“You like that?”

Your pretty boy only can gulp and whimper and nod because despite your question, you don’t let up on the wand. Dom grunts and wriggles in place, the little zaps sending pleasure racing up and down his spine to pool in his gut until he’s just throbbing with want and lust and the desire to cum. “Yesss,” he hisses, taking in a deep breath when you pull the wand away.

It’s a good thing he likes it so far, you think. However, it’s time to up the ante a little. “So, I heard that it hurts a little more when you’re good and wet.” You lower your head until your breath is hitting his tip. “Shall I suck your cock? Get it nice and slick for the wand?”

He whimpers and pants, “Yes, yes please suck my cock.” He strains against the velcro, his hips twisting and humping in place as you slip his tip into your mouth. Lovingly, teasingly, you suck and drool all over him until he’s shiny with saliva. “Fuck, I wish I could see you,” Dom growls and tosses his head, pleasure zinging up and down his body until all he can think about is how you would look sucking his cock. 

You laugh and he jerks at the breeze teasing over his sodden flesh. “That’s half the fun, Dom.” Deeming him wet enough, you press the wand back to him and Dom yelps at the intensified feeling. “Oh, how’s that?”

“Oh fuck,” he can only whimper, literally feeling his nerves light on fire and zap him with mind-numbing pleasure. “Ohfuckohfuckohfuuuuuuck~” His deep voice sings out and you moan out loud to join his song. 

“I love seeing you like this, Dom,” you purr out and bite his nipple, enjoying how he arches in his bonds. “Big bad cop like you moaning like a whore and begging for my touch? Fuck it turns me on so bad I want to ride you until the sun comes up.”

He growls and gulps down the saliva that’s pooled in his mouth, “Then fucking ride me already!”

A laugh answers him. “Oh I’ll ride you, soldier,” you giggle and press the violet wand against him to watch him squirm and jump again. “But I think I’ll milk you a little first.”

“Fuck!” Dom swears and struggles for real as fire starts to rage and pool in his belly. His cock throbs and leaks incessantly now, his balls clenched up as he chases his orgasm. “Don’t! I don’t wanna be milked!” he gasps, tries to squirm away from you, knowing that once you get going, you won’t stop until he feels like his balls are torn. “Please don’t!”

You cackle, removing the wand so you can take him down your throat again. You hear him scream into the cool air, but you’re far too busy squeezing his balls in your hand and feeling them flex and flex as he cums hard. His hips dance under your touch and you have to pin them down with one arm across his sculpted pelvis as you drool his semen all over his still throbbing cock. 

As distracted as you are by his sodden, now slightly flagging erection, you only just barely notice that he’s whimpering under his breath, muttering ‘please’ over and over again with his blue eyes clouded over in post-orgasmic bliss. Giggling, you turn off the violet wand and set it aside to slip atop his limp body. 

He has just enough energy to tilt his head and look up at you confusedly, having struggled out of a couple of his velcro restraints. “Wh-whu-” he gurgles, then keens softly with his eyes squeezed shut when you pump him back to hardness and slip him inside you. A mix of soft moans and tortured groans and grunts echo in the small room and you grin, basking in his suffering as you ride him with gusto.

“Try and stay awake, Dom,” you pant with a smile, bouncing up and down and angling him to catch your sweet spot. His head lolls around and he drools with a slack jaw at you, clouded eyes skating over yours as oversensitivity wracks his spent body. “We’re not done until I say we’re done.”


End file.
